Je to přímo za tebou, Kurosakikun
by KateChibi
Summary: Komediální povídka, kdy Urahara prováděl jeden ze svých vtípků... Jen Ichigo jako vždy, nemá moc smyslu pro humor... :


Je to přímo za tebou, Kurosaki-kun

Byl to obyčejný den jako každý jiný. Ichiga probudil Kon, který po něm skákal. „Hej! Ichigo! Je čas jít do školy, vstávej!" křičel na něj.

„Drž hubu, Kone!" zařval na něj Ichigo a mrsknul s ním do kouta.

Kon se na něj rozzlobeně podíval a potom vlezl do skříně za Rukiou. „Nee-san, vstávej taky!" ale byl hned vykopnut její nohou. Asi se zrovna převlékala. „Proč jsou všichni na mě zlí?" kňoural malý plyšák a někam se uklidil.

Mladý shinigami ještě před odchodem do školy otevřel okno, aby až se vrátí, měl v pokoji čerstvý vzduch. Po chvíli Rukia vylezla ze skříně, a Ichigo už byl také převlečený. „No, je čas jít do školy," pronesl Ichigo a Rukia jen kývla. Ichigo si ještě vzal od sestry snídani, spolu s Rukiou vyšel ven a zamířili rovnou do školy.

Mezitím pod oknem Ichiga procházel Urahara. „Yaada naa… Ichigo-kun má otevřené okno, jak jsem si myslel. Mohu tedy provést to, na co se už nějakou dobu chystám," pomyslel si a skočil do jeho okna.

Chvíli se po jeho pokoji rozhlížel a potom vytáhnul jakési čtyři ampulky. Pobíhal po jeho pokoji a nanosil na hromádku všechna trička, co objevil. Pečlivě si zapamatoval, odkud je vzal. Pak vytáhnul svoje ampulky a každé tričko pokapal jakousi růžovou tekutinou. Škodolibý úsměv se mu rozlil po tváři, když všechna trička zrůžověla a na zádech se objevil nápis _Slečinka._ Trička okamžitě uschla, jako kdyby nic neudělal. Hned je zas uklidil na svoje místa.

„Výborně. Teď jen doufám, že jsem jeho reiatsu odhadnul dobře, a on to neuvidí," ušklíbnul se pro sebe. Připravil si pro něj totiž speciální překvapení. Ano, trička budou růžová a s nápisem _Slečinka_, ale uvidí to jen ti, kteří mají výrazně slabší reiatsu než Ichigo a také ti, kteří ji mají výrazně silnější. Ale ti, kdo jsou na přibližně stejné úrovni jako on, neuvidí nic, než jen jeho obyčejná trička. „Pokud jsem to dobře namíchal, bude ještě spousta legrace," napadlo ještě Uraharu, když vyskakoval oknem ven a mířil si dát šlofíka k sobě domů.

Ichigo konečně dorazil ze školy domů. Byl to nudný den a on přemýšlel, co bude dnes dělat. Rukia ho opustila někde po cestě domů, asi měla něco důležitějšího na práci. Doma se hned převléknul ze školní uniformy do obyčejného oblečení a pak se chvíli věnoval učení. Uplynula už celkem dlouhá doba a on začínal mít starosti, kam se poděla jeho kamarádka. „Nemohla by být u Urahary?" napadlo ho. Přišlo mu to celkem logické.

Odložil učení a zvednul se, že k němu zajde, a kudy procházel, tam sklízel pobavené pohledy, občas až smích. Rukou si začal otírat ústa, jestli není třeba zamazaný od jídla. Když se mu to stalo několikrát, začínala jeho trpělivost docházet, ale ještě se udržel. Konečně stál před Uraharovým obchodem. Stál tam Jinta opřený o koště, Ichigo ho pozdravil. Jediné, co od Jinty sklidil bylo: „Nazdar, slečinko!"

„Cos to řek?!" vylítnul Ichigo a chytil ho pod krkem.

„Říkal jsem, nazdar slečinko," odpověděl mu klidně Jinta. Ichigo zrovna neměl náladu praštit to děcko, tak s ním akorát hodil na zem a rozzlobeně vešel dovnitř.

„Hej! Geta-boushi! Jsi tu někde? Neviděl jsi Rukiu?" začal volat. Po chvíli přišel sám Urahara a zíval, div si neroztrhnul pusu.

„Co? Rukiu? Ne neviděl," odpověděl mu, zatímco si protíral oči.

Ichigo se na něj podezíravě díval. „Geta-boushi…" začal mluvit „Nemám něco divného na tváři?" zeptal se rozpačitě.

„Tak leda jen obličej, Kurosaki-kuun," zněla hravá odpověď od Kisukeho. Pak došel přímo k němu a podíval se mu zblízka do očí. Ichigo do jeho neviděl, protože mu stínil jeho klobouk. „Ale jestli něco hledáš… je to přímo za tebou, Kurosaki-kun," řekl naprosto vážně a záhadně. Pak vytáhnul vějíř, odstoupil od něj a začal se smát.

„Nedělej si ze mě legraci!" rozčílil se Ichigo. „Tak víš kde je Rukia, nebo ne?"

„Inu, nevím, Kurosaki-kun. Tady byla jen krátce, možná už bude doma," odpověděl mu Urahara.

„Dobrá," poznamenal potichu Ichigo a otočil se. „Měj se, geta-boushi a kdyby si jí tu viděl, dej mi vědět," řekl ještě ve dveřích a odešel. Urahara se zakryl svým vějířem a začal se nezastavitelně smát, poté co Ichigo opustil místnost.

Ichigo šouravým krokem mířil domů. Z návštěvy Urahary neměl zrovna dobrý pocit, když uslyšel za sebou jakýsi dusot. „Yo, slečinko!" ozval se známý hlas.

„Komu říkáš slečinka?!" vyletěl zrzek, stál za ním Renji.

„Tobě," ušklíbnul se Renji a poplácal ho po zádech.

„Hej! Ty si tam byl, když mě tak oslovil Jinta, ne?" řekl naštvaně a Renji se stále jen smál.

„To jsem teda nebyl, _slečinko_,"

„Proč by si dva různí lidé vymýšleli stejnou nadávku?" zabručel Ichigo a dal se znovu do kroku. Renji se stále smál a nemohl to zadržet. Došlo mu, že Ichigo nic nevidí. Nevěděl, kdo to zařídil a jak, ale jeho výrazně růžové tričko nešlo přehlédnout, spolu s tím nápisem.

„Slečinko, mám vás doprovodit domů?" zeptal se na oko nevinně Renji.

„Necháš už toho sakra?! Buď vypadni, nebo mě nech bejt, a neřikej mi slečinko!" vyletěl Ichigo a strčil do něj. Renji nechápal, co to do něj vjelo. Ale kdyby půlku dne sklízel samé posměšky a nevěděl proč, určitě by se choval podobně.

Ichigo běžel domů, a jediné co mu znělo v hlavě bylo, co to všem přeletělo přes nos. I Urahara byl veselejší než obvykle. Přišel domů a hned se na sebe podíval do zrcadla. Nic neviděl, vůbec nechápal, co to dneska všechno mělo znamenat. Pak vyšel nahoru k sobě do pokoje a u jeho stolu už seděla Rukia, něco si četla. Docela se mu ulevilo, že nikam neutekla, nebo tak nějak. Hned jak ho spatřila, a on se k ní otočil zády, když zavíral dveře, vyprskla smíchy. „Nazdar, slečinko," řekla zadržujíce smích.

„Už i ty? Nech toho laskavě. Kde jste všichni tu slečinku vzali?" odpověděl jí podrážděně.

„Ty nic nevidíš?" divila se a prohlížela si jeho tričko.

„Ne, co bych jako měl vidět?"

„No, to není důležité," usmála se a pak si šla zase číst. Uraharovo „prokletí" fungovalo dokonale.

Po chvíli přišla Yuzu, že je večeře. Sešel tedy dolů a vzal nahoru dvě porce jídla. Otci řekl jen něco ve stylu, že se chce v klidu učit a sní si to u toho. Vztekle podal Rukie talíř a jídlo do sebe naházel. Když byl po večeři, objevil se další nezvaný host. Seděl na okně a ušklíbal se, byl to Shinji.

„Hej, slečinko!" spustil hned, ale ani se moc nesmál. To už ale Ichigo nevydržel a chytil ho pod krkem.

„Proč mi každý říká slečinko?! A odkdy mi tak říkáš ty?" vyletěl.

„Odkdy? Od doby, co jsi byl u mámy v břiše," ušklíbnul se Shinji „A proč?" zeptal se nevinně a pak očividně chvíli přemýšlel, asi nevěděl, zda mu to říct, nebo ne. Rukia za ním mohutně gestikulovala, aby mu to neříkal. Shinji se ušklíbnul znovu. „To netuším, ale mám pro tebe speciální trénink. Být tebou jdu na chvíli se mnou, reiatsu by ti po tom měla relativně stoupnout. I když u tebe to může být dost nečekané, pokud chceš, tak pojď se mnou," a pak k němu seskočil. Ichigo chvíli váhal, ale nakonec souhlasil.

Byli na místě, kde sídlí všichni Vizardi a Ichigo byl ve své formě shinigamiho. Shinji ho vyzval, aby použil svoji masku a Ichigo kývnul. Chvíli probíhal zuřivý boj, a Ichigovi během chvilky maska praskla. „Víc! Musíš se víc soustředit, ty slečinko. Takhle to nezvládneš! Tak dělej!" křičel na něj Shinji a Ichigo se rozzlobil. Proč ho tak zas nazval? Asi se mu zalíbilo, jak ho vyprovokoval u něj doma.

Trénink trval skoro celou noc a Ichigo nakonec odpadnul. Shinji došel až k němu a dloubnul do něj. „Úplně tuhej. A to jsem si myslel, že vydrží víc," řekl ostatním Vizardům. Někteří tam byli celou dobu, někteří odešli a zase přišli a Hiyori dokonce spala.

Když se Ichigo probral, byl opět zregenerovaný. Cítil trochu víc síly. „Hej, Shinji! Co si mi to udělal?" zeptal se.

„Nic, jen jsem použil pár speciálních technik, jak posílit tvoji reiatsu a tím, že jsi trénoval udržení masky, jsi taky trochu zesílil. Doufám, že si to někde zopakujeme, takhle si slabej jak moucha. Můžeš jít domů," zněla Shinjiho odpověď a Ichigo vstal.

Během chvíle došel konečně domů. Svalil se na postel, byl to hrůzný trénink. Pak sáhnul do skříně a vytáhnul si jedno ze svých triček. Chvíli mu trvalo, než začal věřit tomu, co vidí. Jeho tričko bylo celé růžové a na zádech byl velký nápis _Slečinka_.

„KDO TO UDĚLAL?!" rozkřiknul se na celý pokoj. Pak hrabal dál a úplně všechna trička co našel, vypadala stejně. Chvíli zuřil a rozhazoval je po pokoji, a pak se zapřemýšlel.

_Je to přímo za tebou, Kurosaki-kun_

To mu teď znělo v hlavě. Ano! Přímo za ním byl nápis slečinka. A jistě, bylo to něco, co hledá. Ale proč to neviděl? V tuhle chvíli mu to bylo jedno. Vyletěl ze svého těla zpět do shinigamy podoby a jedno tričko si vzal do ruky. S pomocí shunpa vyběhnul jak namydlený blesk k Uraharovému obchodu.

„Ty starej dědku! Vylez ven!" zařval, když stál před jeho domem. Chvíli se nic nedělo, a pak Urahara skutečně vyšel. „Co to má znamenat?!" přiběhnul k němu a držel před ním svoje tričko.

„Ah, tohle~?" zeptal se rozverně Urahara. „Jak to mám vědět?"

„Víš moc dobře!" křičel dál Ichigo a strčil do něj. V tu chvíli se Kisuke zapotácel a vypadla z něj jakási ampulka, z ní, při dopadu na zem, vytekla růžová tekutina. Na zemi se objevil nápis _Slečinka_ na růžovém podkladu. Urahara se zatvářil rozpačitě a couvnul pár kroků, pak se dal do běhu, Ichigo hned za ním.

„Počkej Uraharo až tě chytím, rozsekám tě na miliony malinkatejch kousíčků!!" řval zrzek a sekal svým mečem všude okolo.

„Yareyare, Ichigo-kuuuun, ty nemáš vůbec smysl pro humor!" volal Urahara zatímco před ním se smíchem utíkal.

A tak pokud Ichigo Uraharu nechytil, a nerozsekal na milion malinkatých kousíčků, tak někde pobíhají dodnes. Kdybyste je potkali, tak je ode mě určitě pozdravujte.


End file.
